


Beneath the City

by Khaleesi_of_Lannisport



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Table Sex, hot Nosfertau sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport/pseuds/Khaleesi_of_Lannisport
Summary: Fem!Malkavian sets off to encounter Gary, the Nosfertau Primogen, and get that damned sarcophagus for LaCroix. Perhaps something brews between them.  *ONE-SHOT*





	Beneath the City

Beneath the City

‘I want him found! Find Gary and get him to talk.’ 

Those words kept replaying over and over, dancing with the voices within her own mind. As a Malkavian, she knew it’ll take time to determine which voices were real and which weren’t. Her orders were clear from LaCroix: get the information from the Nosferatu Primogen and retrieve the sarcophagus. She battled through the sewers beneath Hollywood, dealing with horrific creatures created by the Sabbat leader Andrei, and after what seemed like nights without hope finally reached a motherboard. There was a gateway, locked, and when opened would lead to a deeper level of the warrens. Thanks to some study sessions with Bertram, she was able to hack and crack the system. She jumped through and arrived in the Nosferatu sanctuary. It was dark and damp, full of garbage from the surface. 

_‘A real dumpster fire,’_ she heard a voice say. She nodded in agreement but couldn’t see where it came from. Perhaps it came from herself? 

She continued through the halls, knocking on doors and being met with no answers. _‘Did all the sewer rats drown?’_ She continued to hear voices, some from right behind her and others that seemed far away. But no faces. Finally, she found one Nosferatu at work, slumped over a computer and chuckling over his successes. It took a few attempts but she got his attention.

“You’re the new kid, right? LaCroix’s girl,” the young Nosferatu asked. 

He gave her his name, Mitnick, and proceeded to tell the young Malk his ‘unlife’ tale, a dark-tangled web that needed tending with her help, and a stern warning not to cross Gary.  
“He can be a mean bastard, but he’ll treat you right if you’re straight with him,” he warned. 

And with that, the young Malkavian continued on her annoyingly long quest. She came to the end of a hall, it narrowed forcing her to crouch down, and at the end was met with beautiful embroidered doors. She entered boldly not wasting time by knocking; he’d know why she was there.

The doors shut firmly behind her, and a sense of walking into a trap loomed. _‘You done fucked up,’_ a voice laughed. 

In the room she observed a table set for guests, half eaten rats placed on dinner plates, and finely dressed skeletons seated…but the head of the table was empty. It was dimly lit by candles hanging from a chandelier. The room was for someone important but they definitely had taste. 

“By the clack-smack crackling of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. I don’t remember seeing you on the guest list for the dinner party. We’re having a wrap party for ‘The Misfits’ about forty years late. Cast and crew only, boss.” The voice had authority and a sense of humor. He was quoting Shakespeare, or Ray Bradbury. _Maybe he knew them both?_

“Come out, voice. I won’t bite,” she answered playfully. 

“Maybe I’m in your head. Uh oh, you might have picked up one of those psychoses, so common to new Kindred,” he jokingly replied. 

She laughed, “You don’t sound like the voice in my head.”

“Maybe I killed the voice in your head, boss.” His answer was cold but had an allure to it. He was drawing her further into the center of the room. But her patience was growing thin.

“Come on out, voice, let’s play!”

He let out a chuckle, “We are talking, but you aren’t listening, boss.” Clearly, he enjoyed games. 

She let out a frustrated sigh, seriously contemplating her next move, “I’m just here for the box.” 

“You should have got here sooner. That lot’s been sold.” 

_‘Fuck me.’_ She wasn’t sure which voice was saying this but she agreed with them.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that?” 

The voice couldn’t help but laugh. “Because I like the sound of my own voice,” and let out a purr. It made her smile. She couldn’t help but like the voice, even though he was making her quest more difficult.

“So, who bought it then?”

“I like to discuss business face to face,” he answered confidently.

“Come on out!” 

“Are you sure, boss? You don’t want my image in your subconscious. It’s the stuff nightmares are made of.” A part of her felt he was just bluffing, after all, she faced monstrous creatures just to reach him. How hideous could he be?

“The suspense is killing me!” she whined.

“Careful what you wish for. You just. Might. Get it!”

And poof, he appeared in front of her. “Boo!” His face was not so scary, rather it had a lot of character to him. He wore a tailor dress shirt and matching pants, no dinner jacket, and a bow-tie.

“Who are you, voice?” she asked.

He feigned surprise, “What? You don’t recognize me from the pictures? ‘Gorgeous Gary Golden?’ Don’t tell me you missed ‘Pirate Town’ or ‘Tap Hotel’? A little before your time, eh boss? Well, those days are long past. Now a-days its just Gary.”

The young Malkavian asked again about the damned box and the Nosferatu elder explained that she had no bargaining power. Rather, he needed her to return his fellow clansman from Chinatown who has been missing. Gary warned her about the Kuei-jin and to meet with their leader in some temple.

“Why don’t you just go?” she complained.

Gary quoted Jack Nicholson, “Forget it, boss, its Chinatown.” 

She groaned and sighed, “Fine. But you better not cross me.”

Gary chuckled, he found her spirit very amusing. “Of course, what kind of a monster do you take me for? There is a method to my madness, boss.”  
She couldn’t tell if that last bit was a direct insult to her own ‘condition.’ Gary disappeared into his room in a puff of smoke. With reluctance, she left back to the surface but not before hearing that same purring voice right behind her ear, “Miss me, boss?” 

It gave her shivers but also with excitement. She wanted to visit him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long journey, completing missions for the local Chinatown leader, she was able to safely return Barabus back to his clansfolk. He thanked her for releasing him from his captivity and helped her erase all the information collected on Kindred by the mysterious kidnappers. Once outside the building, she heard a payphone ring and recalled Gary telling that’s how he’d make contact.

“Do you have Prince Albert in the can? Well, you better let him go, boss! You done real well bringing our boy back home. I got your info, hero.”

She felt excited to hear his voice again, and coolly responded with: “Yeah?”

“The same information I give your prince, I also traded to the Giovanni, for a bit of juicy gossip,” Gary made mock slurping noises, making her giggle over the phone.  
“Tell me a secret of the Giovanni!” she was trying to stifle her giggles but Gary reacted well to them.

He purred into the receiver, “Oh I tell you, and if you’re foolish enough to go there, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you, boss. They have a mansion in the city, I’ll draw you a map. They’re having a reunion.”

“Thanks voice. You’re not so bad.” She wanted to keep on good terms with Gary should she need anything special from him. She could tell that he liked her…or at least that’s what the voices told her.

Gary giggled, “You get ‘em, boss! You give ‘em one for Gary! If you should survive and ever need information, come back and see me.”

She contemplated what she wanted to say, and without a second thought answered, “I could swing by now.”

It took Gary a moment to think it over. “I’ll be waiting, hero.” She heard the line click and listened to the dial tone. The young fledgling Malk got the jitters. She took a cab back to Hollywood and went straight through the cemetery to Gary’s inner sanctum. 

“Odysseus has return!” she called out triumphantly. It was still dark and empty. No candles, no dinner table set. No Gary in sight. She waited for his response before stepping further into his room.

A light switched on, and sitting in the leather armchair by the corner bookcase was Gary, “I take you for Cassandra rather than an idiot lost at sea, young Malkavian.”

He was clearly sizing her up. Gary missed the trial where her Sire was executed but he managed to learn plenty about her from Bertram.

 _“Don’t let her appearance fool you, Gary. She out-foxed my ghoul and figured out my plans to execute that Kuei-jin agent,”_ he told his clan elder in his initial email. 

Now, she was standing in his sanctuary. She wore a tight leather jumpsuit that definitely hugged all the right parts of her body. Gary was still a man after all, and one who enjoyed his fair share of women when he was alive. 

He stood up from his chair and gingerly walked towards her. She met his face with a smile. She was in a good mood. She wanted to be in an even better mood when she was to face the Giovanni. Gary, now in front of her, pandered his eyes down to her cleavage. 

“Like what you see?” she answered coyly. His eyes stayed fixated on her body, trying to figure out how he’d want her. 

“You like games, don’t you, boss?” His voice had changed. It was softer, more intimate, as if trying to capture a time from when he was human. Women always liked his seduction tactics. He could tell. They’d whisper to each other after he’d pass by, telling each other rumors about his prowess, his amazing abilities in bed. Gossip magazines and such even wrote about his one night stand with Ginger Swan, where she described the act as “indescribable.” 

“What kinds of games?” 

“I’ll show you,” Gary moved closer, making her take steps back until she was corned up against the wall. He placed both hands on each side of her, trapping the young fledgling. 

“You like following orders, taking commands from people above you, and you’re good at it,” his face crept closer to hers. He was teasing her, inching closer and closer to her mouth, lingering enough to make want him to make a move.

“Tell me what to do then, boss,” she whispered, turning his nickname for her on him. Gary knew he’d like her but this solidified it. He kissed her, it was a deep kiss, meant for someone he wanted. She couldn’t figure out what to do with her hands. She wanted to touch him but was unsure if he’d react well.

Suddenly, Gary broke the kiss. “Get on the table,” he whispered. He pushed off the wall and let her through. She looked back at him as she reached it, “Where on the table?”  
“Unzip your leather suit and bend over,” he answered as he began to loosen his bowtie. 

Her eyes brightened with excitement. A part of her hoped he’d spank her ass. Should she ask him? ‘He’s freaky enough, he should do it,’ a voice told her. 

She undressed as he commanded and pulled down her suit. As she reached for her panties, Gary grabbed hold of her wrist.

“I’ll do it,” he purred, “assume the position.” She obeyed him. Gary observed that she didn’t wear conventionally ‘sexy’ under garments. Rather it was plain cotton and beige. Nothing too exciting. She bent over and table flat against the table surface, holding to the sides. She felt his clawed hands gently pull down her panties, revealing her ass to him. Gary felt spellbound by her nakedness. He touched her flesh softly, enjoying the feel on his fingers as he pinched one cheek.

She let out a small mewl as he continued to touch her.

“Tell me, Malk,” she could hear him unbuckle his pants, “Do you perform like this for the prince priss, up in his tower?”

She didn’t look back nor did she hesitant in her reply, “Fuck no.”

“Ohohoho, aren’t you the foul-mouthed girl?” Gary knew he’d enjoy himself now. He took his belt from his pants and gently brought it down her spine and to the end of her ass.  
“Foul-mouthed girls get punished. Do I need to punish you, missy?”

She nodded. “That’s not an answer, boss.”

“Yes. Punish me.”

“Well, if you insist.” He swatted her ass first with his hand causing her to yelp. Then again, but harder. She moaned at the third and fourth hand swat. 

He bent over and whispered in her ear, “Should I keep going?” It was polite request. She swallowed and answered, “Harder please.”

That’s all he needed. He unleashed four lashings from his belt, each causing the young fledgling to moan louder. Gary felt himself becoming exhilarated as he was human. He pressed his hard cock against her reddened ass. He dangled the belt briefly in front of her.

“I’m going to bind you, boss. Then I’m going to fuck you into submission.” 

She could only nod as he took each arm and wrapped the belt around them. He pushed her head forward into the table, squishing most of her face. She braced for cock as he teased her slit. 

“I can’t wait anymore, please, give it to me,” she pleaded. Gary loved when women would beg. He obliged her wishes and entered her dripping cunt. She felt tight and warm, just he enjoyed when he human. One clawed hand kept on her back, pushing her down, while the other held firm onto her hipbone. His thrusts were deep and languid. He wanted to savor her.  
“Gary, fuck me harder,” she demanded. Her head was met with shove.

“Very well, boss.” He began to thrust furtherer and furthered into her. Fucking the young Malk into submission. His moans were fixed and ragged, while she moaned and screamed louder and louder. Gary thought too late for a gag. Surely, his fellow Nosferatu could hear the show. Nevertheless, he proceeded. “You like it rough, don’t you, boss? How does it feel, huh? Do you like my cock?” She could only moan and scream. Not good enough. He needed an answer. Gary grabbed her by her ponytail. “Yes!” she screamed. “I love your sewer rat cock!” He could feel himself ready to come as she kept repeating how she loved his cock. Gary finished inside her, buckled on top of her. He reached over, as he was still inside her, to find her clit.  
“Your turn,” he said as he began rubbing circles on her swollen clit. Now her voice was cut off, barely a whimper escaped her mouth as she reached climax. 

Gary climbed off her, fixing his tie and buckling up his pants. She laid on top of the table briefly, unable to move.

As he finished up dressing himself, Gary leaned over her, “Time to get dressed, boss. The Giovanni await your arrival.”

She groaned and only lifted her head to the side, “Okay. But after all this is done, can I visit again?”

“How about I visit you next time?” he proposed. The young Malk smiled, “Sure. We can make it a threesome! I’ll invite the prince!”

Gary laughed, “Two is party.” He helped her off the table as she could barely walk straight.

“I have Jell-O pudding pops for legs,” she remarked trying to gain balance. She gave Gary a surly look as she zipped up her leather jumpsuit. Before leaving out to the cemetery, she turned back and gave him a quick kiss.

“See you later, boss!” And just like that, the Malk fledgling was off to fight the Giovanni. Spaghetti and corpses be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Gary Golden trash. I don't see enough content that features him so, I decided to take matters into my own hands.


End file.
